El amor en tiempos de guerra
by mikymiky
Summary: A Lily y a sus amigos no les tocaron tiempos fáciles.Se enfrentaron a una guerra con tan solo 17 años,una guerra fría y sin esperanzas.Pero a pesar de todo,aprenderán que siempre queda un espacio para las esperanzas y los sueños,e incluso... para el amor.


_**fines y principios.**_

**Soy rubia pero no vivo en UK ni invente H.P por lo tanto, no soy Rowling, y todo lo que reconozcan de ella en este fic, pues le pertenece, yo solo pongo el tiempo y la imaginación.**

**Unas cosillas sobre la historia, primero le quiero AGRADECER ENORMEMENTE a mi beta Erised Black (te lo sigo agradeciendo guapa) por ayudarme a editar esos garabatos y convertirlos en este primer capítulo ¡gracias!**

**Segundo, bueno pueden leer, se agradecen comentarios, criticas o lo que sea, iré poniendo los capítulos a medida de cuanto sean leídos.**

**Sin más que decir… pasen y ¡disfruten!**

**Un besazo..** **Miky**

Principios y fines.

"_Cuando termina algo, comienza otra cosa; es lógico. Pero el que algo termine, para dar inicio a otra cosa significa cambio. El cambio no nos gusta, le tememos, lo amamos o lo odiamos, pero al fin y al cabo, es total y absolutamente irremediable. _

_Todos cambiamos: algunos maduran, otros nunca lo hacen. Unos crecen y los otros siguen tan pequeños. Los años, meses, días, horas, minutos y segundos mueren y quedan enterrados en el pasado, distante o reciente, es relativo. _

_Algunos simplemente dejan que pase el tiempo, aceptan las cosas de buena gana, olvidan y perdonan; sólo piensan en el futuro, donde no dan cabida a soñar._

_Por otra parte están los que le tienen miedo al cambio, quiénes no se quieren arriesgar, aquellos que desconfían para no perder. Le tienen miedo a darse cuenta que el tiempo ha empezado a dejar huella y que ya no son aquellos niños inocentes que creían en los cuentos de hadas. Santa Claus, el hada de los dientes y los reyes magos, entre otros, estaban tan cerca de nosotros y a la vez tan distantes…_

_Pero un día abres los ojos y todo eso desaparece. Entierras aquellos cuentos de hadas en lo más profundo de tu ser y te deshaces de los sueños para vivir la realidad. Pero es duro. Es duro dejar que la esperanza se extinga, que los anhelos desaparezcan, que los deseos mueran. Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de las veces que nos hemos caído, de las veces que nos hemos dañado, a pesar de las lágrimas, del dolor y de la experiencia, en contra de toda lógica, de toda sensatez, de todo pronóstico, en el fondo seguimos deseando, anhelando y albergando la esperanza de que un día abras los ojos, y el cuento de hadas se haga realidad."_

Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en los labios de aquella chica al leer la última línea de aquel párrafo que había escrito hace minutos y cerrar ese cuaderno de empastado rojo en el que habían caído sus lágrimas, en el que había escrito con tinta sus sonrisas y con nostalgia sus recuerdos.

Lily Evans sabía que las palabras no se las lleva el viento cuando salen del corazón.

Su cuarto estaba silencioso sin sus amigas, pero Lily se llevaba bien con la soledad. No era de las que tiene que escuchar música cuando están en silencio o buscar a alguien para hablar, eso era para personas que "no saben estar a solas consigo mismas", según solía decir.

Era una persona bastante racional, desde pequeña lo había sido. Ella no era de esas que andaban quemando sus sujetadores en marchas de protesta, de las que practicaban yoga o cualquier otra "basura" mientras trataba de encontrar su "yo interior" o de las que fumaban porros para sentirse en otro mundo.

Lily Evans demostraría su desacuerdo con algo escribiendo una carta larga y detallada, sin ningún error ortográfico y tan bien escrita que haría que cualquiera cambiara de opinión.

No creía en la meditación pero si se repetía mantras como "tranquila Lily, cuenta hasta diez, respira hondo, no pierdas el control" que solía repetir en su fuero interno cuando el "Peter pan" - como solía llamarlo, al encontrar una increíble afinidad entre los dos en eso de nunca crecer- de Potter la increpaba, cosa que sucedía constantemente, y si se quería sentir en otro mundo, simplemente abría un libro muggle cualquiera y se enfrascaba en la lectura soltando algunos suspiros mientras anhelaba ser aquella Catherine amada por aquel gitano Heatcliff o aquella Julieta que escuchaba a su amado Romeo recitando versos bajo su ventana hasta el amanecer.

Pero cuando abría los ojos y se encontraba con la realidad de que era solo Lily Evans, la premio anual y que estaba sola en la sala común donde estaban también aquellos "merodeadores" tan capullos, que no era Julieta Capuleto y que, definitivamente, Romeo no estaba.

Unas risas estridentes la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

— ¡te lo juro! Te lo juro que los he encontrado dándose el lote en el armario de pociones; un lugar bastante cutre en mi opinión—decía aquella voz que Lily tan bien conocía.

— ¡No puede ser! pagaría lo que sea para ver la cara de Lara cuando se entere—soltó la otra voz dulce con un poco de malicia.

Lily entendió que estaban hablando de Lara Linton, la novia de turno de Sirius Black.

— ¡Lily!—exclamó la chica que acababa de entrar en el cuarto— ¡Joder! ¿A que no sabes? ¡Linton tiene unos cuernos tan grandes, que dudo que entre por la puerta del gran comedor!

Lily soltó una carcajada, no porque le hiciera gracia que aquel capullo jugara con los "sentimientos" de la guarra numero uno de Hogwarts, sino por lo cotilla que podía llegar a ser.

La otra chica se dejó caer sobre su cama eternamente deshecha para volver a escuchar lo que venía escuchando todo el camino.

— ¡Te lo juro tía! Yo iba caminando tranquila cuando vi la puerta un poco abierta, me acerqué para cerrarla, ¡Y los vi ahí! Ella sentada sobre la mesa y él parado, pero dándose el lote en plan salvaje, ¡Como si fuese el fin del mundo!, y me dije a mi misma que no era honesto que estuviese ahí espiándolos por dejar la puerta abierta por descuido. Pero no creo que la falda levantada de Adriana, o su camisa abierta, fueran por descuido, y joder ¡con la mejor amiga!, es que no se si culparla a ella por guarra o a el por descarado, de verdad, no sé qué sentiría yo si alguna de mis amigas me hiciera eso—soltó la rubia rápidamente tomando un poco de aire para respirar.

El verdadero nombre de May era Marie Jane March, era una chica bajita y rubia. Rubia a secas, sin agregarle los adjetivos que comúnmente siguen a esta palabra como "altísima, con un cuerpo de infarto, ojos azules como el cielo", a decir verdad, May ni siquiera era rubia natural, por lo que siempre andaba preocupada por aquellas raíces negras que se asomaban en su cabello y que se apresuraba a teñir.

Estaba tapizada en pecas, cosa que detestaba porque le daban un aspecto infantil, y al ser bajita parecía una niña de 14 con relleno en el sujetador. Tenía buen cuerpo, eso sí, pechos un poco grandes y cintura estrecha, pero no era de esas que simplemente "nacieron con suerte" y aunque pasen toda su vida comiendo nunca engordan, es más, todo lo contrario, se debía a que venía privándose de aquellos manjares que aparecían en el gran comedor todos los días, porque bien sabia que se descuidaba un poquito y en palabras textuales "en vez de caminar, voy a rodar".

Lily y May eran hijas de muggles, se conocieron en el expreso de Hogwarts el primer día de su primer curso sin saber absolutamente nada del mundo mágico, por lo que les resultó útil sentarse en el mismo vagón de una chica que había crecido en el seno de una familia mágica, Isabelle.

Isabelle Grey, mejor conocida como Izzie, no era especialmente guapa. Tenía el cabello castaño y largo, un color demasiado común para su gusto, y los ojos azules, otro color jodidamente común. No era muy alta ni muy baja, no era delgada pero tampoco era gorda, simplemente era normal. No era de esas que recibían cumplidos por la calle por "lo delgada que estaba", "lo alta que era" o por "lo mucho que brillaba su cabello", no, nada que ver. Y muchísimo menos por ser muy buena alumna, ella simplemente se conformaba con un aceptable, no porque fuera tonta, sino porque simplemente no le daban ganas de estudiar.

No era muy habladora, quizás un poco introvertida, pero decía lo justo y necesario para arrancar alguna sonrisa o alguna lágrima.

—Entonces Lara es una cornuda—zanjó Lily el asunto ante la incesante charla de May.

— Si, y se lo merece—añadió Izzie, que nunca tenía compasión de nadie.

— Te apoyo—dijo Lily mientras May asentía.

Si todo lo que Lily consideraba un defecto tomara forma, sería Lara Linton. Una chica alta, de pelo teñido de rojo y nariz un poco grande. Vale, Lara no era fea, pero tampoco la más guapa de todo Hogwarts. No resultaba simpática, siempre con la cabeza en alto y con algún comentario en la boca en contra de los muggles o los sangre sucia, era una de las tías mas guarras de todo Hogwarts, con permiso de su mejor amiga, Adriana, que una versión un poco más fea de Lara, pero sin dudarlo muchísimo más guarra. Y Lily no usaba la palabra con ligereza, a decir verdad, cuando en Hogwarts surgía una relación nueva, tenía que joderla Adriana, en el mal sentido de la palabra.

— Cambiando de tema ¿Qué os parece si bajamos ya a desayunar? Me ruge el estomago—sugirió Izzie.

— Vale, yo también tengo hambre—agregó Lily—no he comido desde ayer.

— Y de paso Valerie debe estar desde hace más de media hora esperándonos, ya sabéis como es de puntual—dijo May.

Si en un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos figurara May, el antónimo seria Valerie Delacroix, de eso estaban seguros todos.

El padre de Valerie era un hombre francés y muy buen mago, según le había contado su madre, ya que ella no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo. La verdad era que tampoco quería hacerlo, lo único que había heredado de él era ese fastidioso apellido francés tan difícil de pronunciar.

— Se pronuncia DE-LA-CRUÁ— solía decir malhumorada ante alguna pronunciación equivocada, pero nadie parecía recordarlo nunca.

Era alta, mucho a decir verdad, cosa que siempre había lamentado porque había muy pocos chicos que fueran de su altura, tenía la piel olivácea, de ese color tan típico de los árabes. El cabello de un castaño oscuro y liso, que llevaba siempre cortísimo, un poco más abajo de las orejas, la nariz un poco torcida y los ojos de un color castaño verdoso, eso era lo único que le gustaba a Val de su anatomía.

Era delgada, cosa que odiaba por tener que utilizar sujetadores con muchísimo relleno y que lamentaba porque no existían bragas con el relleno incluido en el trasero, pero no importaba, muchos la consideraban guapa y ella era consciente de eso, pero no era de tener relaciones, porque simplemente le parecía una pérdida de tiempo empezar algo que tarde o temprano se iba a terminar, lo que solía explicar a sus antiguos ex novios llevándose siempre como respuesta un "Val, linda, no tiene porque terminar" a lo que ella respondía siempre lo mismo "¿De verdad crees que me voy a casar contigo? Iluso"

Valerie era así, realista hasta la muerte, minuciosa e inteligente, no por nada estaba en Ravenclaw.

Sacaba muy buenas notas, pero no tenía una memoria fotográfica ni nada por el estilo, es más, si no fuera por la sobre dosis de café y las largas y arduas horas de estudio, probablemente tuviera calificaciones promedio, pero no se lo podía permitir porque ella se presionaba en eso, quería ser exitosa y llevar una brillante carrera, y si querer eso conllevaba sustituir el agua por café, estudiar hasta que te duelan los ojos y lucir unas ojeras de miedo, no importaba. Para Val, el fin justificaba los medios.

Su carácter era variable y tenía un humor negro bastante peculiar, resultaba una persona hosca y bastante borde si no la conocías, y al contrario de May, que tenía una buena palabra para todos, Val era capaz de encontrar defectos hasta en un diamante.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— Sois un modelo ejemplar de la puntualidad—dijo la morena enfurruñada con su habitual sarcasmo.

— Es que no te he contado… —comenzó May, con aires de suspense.

Lily e Izz entornaron los ojos divertidas mientras Val alzaba la ceja.

— ¿No me has contado el que?

— ¡He encontrado a Sirius dándose el lote con Adriana!

— ¡¿Qué?!

La morena escupió un poco de jugo de calabaza por lo que una niña de cuarto la miró con asco, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Valerie, que hizo que la chica se fuera.

Digamos que Valerie se cagaba en Sirius -por decirlo de manera delicada- desde que él había pasado de ella en tercer año ya que era demasiado alta. Val nunca lo superó aunque decía que si lo había hecho.

— Sí, imagínate Val, que tu mejor amiga se enrolle con tu novio… ¡Qué asco! ¿Verdad?

— ¡Hay que decírselo a Lara!—exclamó la morena toda sonrisas.

— Ni se te ocurra— le advirtió Lily con una mirada. Por más de que no le agradara Lara en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Por qué no? Imagínense lo que le haría a Black.

— Val no seas rencorosa ¿vas a seguir odiándolo por una cosa que pasó cuando erais unos críos?—dijo Izz.

— ¡Yo no soy rencorosa!—se defendió la morena.

Las tres Gryffindors soltaron un bufido de incredulidad y terminaron de desayunar entre risas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Izzie, May y Lily se dirigieron a su sala común, ya que tenían una hora libre después del desayuno antes de comenzar con las clases.

Val se fue a su sala común con la excusa de que tenía "cosas que hacer", así era ella, nunca decía nada.

Lily cogió una novela muggle cualquiera, Izzie se tumbó en el sofá más cómodo mientras se ensimismaba en sus "reflexiones personales" que consistían en estudiar el techo. May, en cambio se puso a charlar entretenidamente con Remus Lupin, por lo que James vio que Lily estaba cerca y se dedico a "conquistarla", según él, "fastidiarla" según Lily.

El moreno se situó silencioso detrás de la chica mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y trataba de leer el librito.

— ¡Potter!—exclamó la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de aquella cabeza de cabello negro eternamente enredado, Lily había llegado a la conclusión de que un peine no figuraba en sus pertenencias personales.

James no lo hacía con mala intención, pero no sabía de qué otra forma llamar su atención.

— ¿Si, Lily?—dijo el moreno sonriéndole, sin tener ni idea de que eran precisamente esas sonrisas, ese tonito al pronunciar su nombre, esa mirada pícara, lo que la sacaba totalmente de quicio.

—me preguntaba si te importaría sacar la cabeza de mis asuntos.

—Yo me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo el sábado—aventuró el muchacho.

— a ver, Potter, dime cual es la parte de "no quiero salir contigo" que aun no has entendido para explicártela una vez más—le soltó la pelirroja que ya estaba de mal humor.

Izzie y May miraban divertidas la escena al igual que Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Ellos eran los merodeadores, bueno, así se conocían entre ellos, pero por alguna extraña razón, todos en Hogwarts los conocían por ese nombre.

El más alto de ellos era James Potter, tenía el pelo siempre como si se acabara de bajar de una escoba.

Eso de James y el pelo revuelto ya era casi tan cliché como lo promiscuo que era Sirius Black.

De cuerpo no era especialmente musculoso, pero si lo tenía definido gracias a aquellos entrenamientos de Quiddich. Tenía la nariz un poco larga, donde descansaban sus inseparables lentes que le daban un aspecto intelectual, detrás de los cuales estaba sus ojos oscuros. "del color del chocolate derretido" escuchó una vez Lily decir a una de sus tantas conquistas en quinto año. Si, hace tanto, porque desde que James Potter había decidido que Lily iba a ser "la madre de sus hijos" "su esposa amada" "su princesa", entre otras estupideces que los otros tres estaban hartos de escuchar, se había dedicado a tiempo completo a intentar conseguir una oportunidad con aquella chica tan tozuda, y mientras más lo rechazaba, por alguna extraña razón, más le gustaba.

Si había que definir a James con palabras Lily habría usado "fastidioso, gilipollas, necesitado de atención", las otras chicas de Hogwarts habrían utilizado "guapo, romántico, sensual". Pero ante todo era una persona fiel, inteligente y muy dulce. Por más de que molestara a Quejicus o añadiera cualquier polvo a las bebidas de Slytherin para tenerlos en la enfermería por una semana, él no lo hacía por gusto o por simplemente ver sus caras, ese era Sirius. El simplemente lo hacía por defender a su pelirroja, a Peter o a cualquier hijo de muggles que comúnmente eran atacados entre pasillos con palabras como "sangre sucia".

Su mejor amigo era Sirius Black, alto, pero no tanto como él, con el pelo negro y lacio, que caía sobre sus ojos y él lo quitaba con un elegante e innato movimiento de cabeza, cosa que los otros imitaban pero no conseguían. Tenía los ojos grises, claros y emotivos, y la nominada "mejor sonrisa de Hogwarts" por las chicas del castillo.

Si, Sirius no era perfecto, quizás su nariz era demasiado recta, su piel demasiado blanca y su cabello demasiado oscuro, pero hay que decir la verdad, todo en conjunto era sensacional.

Si había algo que resaltara de él era su personalidad magnética, es decir, cuando lo tenias en frente te resultaba imposible no mirarlo, y cuando hacia un chiste te reías, aunque fuera demasiado malo. Sus ojos siempre estaban llenos de luz y su sonrisa que denotaba algo de rebeldía. Sirius sabia decir las cosas en el momento y el lugar justo, por lo que le era muy fácil hacer amigos, y amigas…

Eso era lo que definía a Sirius Black, su habilidad para hacer que la mujer que quisiera estuviera con él, digamos que Sirius era una especie de Elvis Presley en Hogwarts, porque hasta esas sonrisitas que le dedicaba a Mcgonnagall cuando le soltaba un regaño monumental hacían que por una fracción de segundo se le pasara el cabreo y le sonriera ella también.

Era un niño que le había tocado crecer demasiado rápido, si, Sirius no era el mismo desde aquel verano en el que salió del número doce de Grimmauld Place por la puerta grande, dejando detrás de él un sonoro portazo, un hermano confundido y unos padres decepcionados, claro, los Black no mostraban sus sentimientos en público, era por eso que Regulus lo trataba con una indiferencia casi insultante, y de sus padres no volvió a saber nunca más… solo recordaba cuando el motor de su moto aulló frente aquella puerta que se había desvanecido entre el once y el trece, y se dedicó a saludar por última vez a su familia… con el dedo del medio, el orgullo de Sirius no tenía límites en absoluto.

Por otro lado estaba Peter Pettigrew, el no era un defensor James ni un rebelde Sirius, el era simplemente Peter, no era tan alto como los otros dos, pero tampoco era una persona bajita, era delgado, con el pelo de un rubio cenizo y unos ojos azules pequeños y acuosos que le conferían un aspecto aniñado, vale, no era un adonis pero si era considerado guapo por varias chicas, sin importar que no tuviera notas muy buenas o que fuera un poco tímido. Peter había quedado por alguna razón en la casa de Gryffindor y eso era porque tenía corazón, era bueno, siempre aguantaba de buena gana cuando Sirius estaba cabreado e insultaba a todo el mundo-incluido el-, consolaba a James cuando ponía aquellas caras largas y tristes en la soledad de su habitación y murmuraba un "Lily nunca va a ser mía", hacía que el dolor de Remus fuera más soportable con palabras de apoyo, y los quería, Peter quería a sus amigos aunque tuvieran muchísimos defectos, porque ellos lo defendían y le apoyaban, porque eran merodeadores.

Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Remus Lupin, un chico alto, más delgado que los otros pero no demasiado. Como definir a Remus, tenía ese aire misterioso, esos ojos del color miel siempre rodeados de profundas ojeras, tez pálida, cabello claro, Remus se veía joven y a la vez tan cansado de la vida.

Lucía una que otra cicatriz por el cuello, y cuando la gente le preguntaba el respondía "me caí encima de un rosal cuando era pequeño", la mayoría de ellos no entendía en que podía hacer daño caer sobre rosas, a lo que Remus les explicaba que las rosas tienen espinas. Si, hasta para inventar Remus era romántico.

No era tan lanzado como Sirius o James, pero si tenía una lista de ex a sus espaldas, a las que terminaba dejando con el famoso "no eres tú, soy yo". Si Remus John Lupin tenía un defecto era ese, esa sumisión, apacibilidad, ese complejo de inferioridad, pero todo había mejorado considerablemente desde conoció a aquellos chicos, desde que el peso de su secreto era un poco más ligero, ellos le habían querido y aceptado por lo que era, y no habían huido como la mayoría de la gente. Ese era un miedo de Remus, aparte de la luna llena. El abandono, estar solo, y se escondió en lo más profundo de su ser cuando conoció a James, Peter y Sirius, porque ellos le prometieron que mientras vivieran, nunca tendría que estar solo.

—Apenas es el segundo día y ya están peleando—dijo Peter mientras sonreía, por alguna razón que Lily no entendía, al resto del mundo le parecían la mar de graciosas sus peleas con Potter.

— Si no fuera así, comenzaría a preocuparme—opinó May encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yo opino que van a terminar en la cama mucho antes de lo que todos pensamos—agregó Izzie con tono divertido mientras miraba las caras de los otros seis, porque Lily y James habían dejado de pelear al escuchar el comentario.

Sirius tenía una sonrisa lasciva, que dejaba ver claramente que estaba de acuerdo. May la miraba divertida y con las cejas alzadas, como tratando de decir "te pasaste, pero me encanta", Remus trataba de mantenerse serio pero no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se asomara por sus labios, Peter soltó una carcajada por lo bajo.

— Espero, Izzie, solo espero que tengas razón—le dijo James con esa sonrisa tan él.

La cara de Lily era de pura indignación.

— ¿sabes algo, Potter? No saldría contigo ni que fueras el último ser con un cromosoma xy en el planeta tierra—le soltó enojada, con las mejillas tan rojas como la melena de rizos que le pegó en la cara al moreno cuando se dio la vuelta y subió a su cuarto

—May ¿tú también crees que Lily y yo terminemos juntos?—preguntó esperanzado.

— ¿crees en la reencarnación?... puede ser que en tu próxima vida.

Todos rieron y James se limitó a sacarle la lengua a la rubia con gesto burlón.

— May vamos a buscar a Lily si no vamos a llegar tarde a clases—dijo la castaña.

— ¿tú preocupada por llegar tarde?—preguntó Remus con la ceja alzada.

— ¡no estoy preocupada! Es solo que he cogido una clase opcional y me da curiosidad ver que tal es.

— ¿Estudios Muggles o Aritmancia?—preguntó Sirius con interés.

— Estudios Muggles, se me dan mejor las letras que los números a decir verdad, y en estudios muggles no creo que estudiemos algo que tenga que ver con números.

— a mi también—añadió May recordando sus notas de matemática del instituto muggle al que asistía antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

—Lo sabemos, May, de casualidad y sabes tu edad—bromeó James que seguía algo picado por el comentario.

— sí, nunca olvidaré cuando me preguntaste que día era y luego exclamaste ¡joder, hoy es mi cumpleaños!—rió Sirius imitando bastante bien la voz de la rubia.

— ¡que graciosos que sois los tres! Apuntaros a un concurso de comedia—exclamó May con un sarcasmo nada común en ella.

— venga May vamos a por Lily—la apuró Izz mientras se despedían de los chicos y desaparecían por la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas.

La verdad es que nunca habían sido muy amigos, a May y a Izz le parecían guapos, a Lily inmaduros y gilipollas (no incluido Remus, cabe acotar), y Val simplemente pasaba de ellos. Pero desde que James se empeño en convertir a Lily en "su amada", solían pasar más tiempo juntos y hacer apuestas del tipo "10 galeones a que James consigue una cita con Lily para el fin de semana", claro, eran siempre Sirius y Peter los que terminaban perdiendo porque May, Izzie, Val y Remus conocían demasiado bien a Lily como para saber que pasaba de salir con James.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El aula de Aritmancia era un ebullidero de conversaciones, ninguno había tomado asiento ya que los pupitres estaban distribuidos alrededor del aula haciendo que quedara un vacio en el medio.

A decir verdad, aquella mazmorra tenía un aire más acogedor que la de Slughorn, en cada pared había un escudo de cada casa, al contrario de la de pociones, que era eternamente verde con plata.

Sonó un crack producido por una aparición que hizo que las conversaciones cesaran y una mujer pequeña salió de la nada.

Tenía una túnica algo vieja y un poco enmendada, el cabello castaño parecía un nido de pájaros y Lily le calculó unos 30 años, aunque aparentaba más, a decir verdad. Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros, lo que le confería un particular parecido con un búho y lucia algunas arrugas en la comisura de los labios y ojos.

Casi nadie cogía esa asignatura por la fama de ser muy difícil, por eso en el aula solo estaban 3 alumnos de Gryffindor a parte de Lily, que eran Remus, Bertram Aubrey y Peter Pettigrew, el resto era Ravenclaw entre los cuales estaba Valerie.

— Buenos días—saludó la mujer con una voz tan gutural que resultaba difícil creer que perteneciera a aquel personaje tan pequeño.

Remus frunció el ceño y pareció tensarse, cosa que Lily notó.

La profesora prosiguió como si no esperara la respuesta de los alumnos

—Preveo que nunca habéis cursado esta asignatura antes por lo que me presento, soy Septima Vector y seré vuestra profesora de aritmancia por lo que resta de año ¿alguna pregunta?

Bertha Jorkins, una chica de Ravenclaw algo rolliza alzó la mano tímidamente.

La profesora la ignoró con una mirada despectiva y se limitó a anotar algunos puntos mágicamente en la pizarra.

— primero, la Aritmancia es un arte y para aprender, como cualquier arte, se requiere responsabilidad, tiempo y determinación—dijo— hay que esforzarse y dar el máximo—agregó mientras los miraba a todos de arriba abajo y por un segundo todos se arrepintieron de haber cogido la asignatura.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Las mujeres seguían flipadas debido a ese hombre, bueno, ese monumento de hombre que tenían en frente y las palabras resonaban recientes "Me llamo Alexander Marquet, soy un viejo amigo del profesor Dumbledore y me ha pedido que venga a daros clase debido a que la profesora Charity está enferma"

El profesor era un hombre alto, de voz profunda, barba incipiente, nariz aguileña y ojos profundos. Tendría unos treinta y muchos o unos cuarenta y pocos, y definitivamente, era de esos que se ponían buenos con la edad. Lucía algunas canas en el negro cabello y las arrugas rodeaban sus ojos azules cuando sonreía, unas gafas le daban un aspecto intelectual.

—Vale, podéis sentaros en parejas, las que vosotros elijáis—invitó el hombre mientras todos tomaban asiento.

Un papelillo le golpeó la nuca a Izz mientras el profesor anotaba algunas cosas en la pizarra.

"_5 galeones a que James lo consigue esta semana". Sirius._

Sonrió ligeramente al ver aquella letra larga y estilizada, Sirius definitivamente nunca iba a dejar de confiar ciegamente en James.

Se apresuró a escribir la respuesta, casi lamentando tener que opacar la maravillosa caligrafía de Sirius con sus torpes garabatos.

"_que sean 10". Izzie._

Esperó a que el profesor se volviera a dar la vuelta y lanzó el papel que le dio de lleno en la nariz a Sirius.

El moreno abrió el papel y lo leyó rápidamente, frunció un poco la nariz pero luego relajó el gesto y escribió rápidamente mientras tapaba con el brazo para evitar que James, curioso, intentara leer.

Izzie cogió el papelillo y leyó.

"_Vale, son 10, dile a May a ver si le mola la idea". Sirius._

Izzie le pasó el papelillo a una distraída May que estaba a su lado.

La chica lo leyó y sonrió, luego de escribir se lo pasó a Izzie.

La letra de May era mínima, casi tan pequeña como ella.

"_¿A quién no le mola ganarse 10 galeones de gratis?". May._

Izzie soltó una risa silenciosa y se lo lanzó a Sirius, pero por desgracia lo agarró James que tenía unos reflejos de miedo, por algo era capitán del equipo de Quiddich.

El joven leyó en papel frunciendo el ceño y dirigió su mirada a las dos chicas que lo miraban con el típico gesto de "disculpa", y luego miró a Sirius, que se encogió de hombros divertido.

"_A mí no me mola que ganéis o perdáis galeones a costa de mi relación con Lily". James._

El chico les lanzó el papel a las dos chicas, May lo atrapó ágilmente.

La rubia rió silenciosamente.

"_Si quieres cuando se acabe la clase te explico el concepto de relación, que parece que todavía no lo tienes muy claro". May._

Esta vez el papel lo cogió Sirius, que soltó una risita al leer y se lo pasó a James, que lo arrugó molesto dando por terminado aquella "charla".

OoOoOoOoOoO

—Entonces quiero los 143 ejercicios para la próxima clase, espero que los hagáis bien— soltó la profesora Vector dando lugar a un murmullo de protesta en el aula. — claro, si no hacéis silencio pueden ser 200, por mi no hay problema.

Los murmullos disminuyeron y los alumnos salieron del aula en silencio.

Valerie se limitó a recoger todos los pergaminos manchados de tachones de tinta. De verdad, ¿Quién con dos dedos de frente podía exigir que practicaran matemática con plumas?

Al salir del aula una mano grande y fuerte se apoderó de su pequeña muñeca, haciendo que la chica se volteara y se encontrara con aquel rostro tan familiar.

—Tenemos que hablar—murmuró una voz suave mientras clavaba en ella sus ojos oscuros, tersos como el aceite.

—Creo que no hay nada más que decir, Davy—lo cortó ella.

Davy Dudgeon era un chico alto, de piel morena y cabello oscuro que caía sobre sus ojos negros, a Val le gustaban muchísimo los hombres de ojos oscuros, su abuela le solía decir que se tenía que casar con uno así, ya que eran los más apasionados de todos.

Pertenecía a Ravenclaw, jugaba quiddich y a decir verdad no era guapo, pero si resultaba bastante atractivo, al menos para Val.

—Entonces no digamos nada—le susurró al oído haciendo que Val se estremeciera.

Habían llegado a un pasillo oscuro, poco frecuentado, el crepitar de la luz de las velas de las paredes hacían que la piel de Davy se viera suave, casi tan sedosa que parecía gritar "tócame" a toda voz, haciendo que la lógica y voluntad de Valerie se fueran de vacaciones.

Val permaneció callada y se dejó hacer, mientras el moreno la besaba el cuello, largo y descubierto, porque Val siempre llevaba el pelo corto.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron alarmantemente, la chica soltó un suspiro arrancando una sonrisa del moreno.

El roce de sus labios era ardiente, ya estaba casi a punto de perder la cabeza y su razón brilló por su ausencia por lo que solo pudo soltar entre gemidos un "como le gustaría a tu novia esto" y llevándose por respuesta un "me conforma con que te guste a ti" acompañado de un beso que hizo que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas temblaran y que sus piernas amenazaran con fallar en cualquier momento.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— ¿Dónde coño estabais?—preguntó una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos, acompañada por Remus y Peter, a sus amigas que venían riendo junto a Black y Potter.

—Definitivamente me enamoré de ella por su dulzura—soltó James con un sarcasmo casi imperceptible, que Lily por supuesto notó.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos fastidiada mientras Sirius reía.

— ¿Qué tal las clases?—preguntó May, que nunca podía pasar más de dos minutos callada.

—terribles, la profesora es verdaderamente insoportable.

Remus y Peter asintieron.

— ¿Vosotros?—preguntó Remus.

— Si vierais el profesor tan macizo que nos ha tocado—dijo May con expresión soñadora.

— Siempre le vas a los viejos May, no me sorprendería que digieras un día de estos que te gusta Dumbledore—la pinchó Izzie.

La rubia sonrió.

— ¡Qué envidia!—dijo Lily, arrepentida de no haber cogido estudios muggles.

—Pero si quieres un tío macizo te basta con mirarme—le dijo James sonriendo arrancando un gesto de fastidio de la pelirroja.

—Paso de ti, Potter—le dijo mientras se iba.

James bajó la mirada un poco decepcionado.

— ¿Qué hice de malo?

— tal vez si no fueras con esos aires de estrella de Quiddich o de ultima coca-cola del desierto, le agradarías—le dijo Izz.

— ¡Yo no hago eso!—protestó el moreno.

— Si lo haces—soltaron May, Izzie, Peter y Remus.

James miró esperanzado a Sirius.

— Lo siento, cornamenta, pero es verdad—le dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros, siendo un gesto casi característico en el.

James murmuro algo sobre "perro traidor" y se fue a pensar alguna otra manera de conquistar a la pelirroja.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Izzie se alejó del grupo con la absurda excusa de terminar los deberes ya que apenas era el segundo día de clases, dejando a May hablando con Sirius. Tenía 10 relucientes galeones pesando en su bolsillo, definitivamente si seguía así terminaría rica.

La chica caminaba con aires de ladrón fugitivo, hasta que llego a la puerta de una mazmorra oscura.

El polvo debía llevar siglos acumulándose en el suelo, y la puerta de madera estaba tan desvencijada que pareció crujir cuando Izz puso su mano en ella para empujarla.

El aire era tan pesado que podía casi saborearlo. Esperó unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y lo divisó ahí, alto y sonriente.

— Pensé que no vendrías—susurró con suavidad, con esa voz profunda y tersa que la hacía perder la razón.

— Tú sabes que no podría hacer eso—dijo ella en un susurro bañado de sensualidad.

El chico sonrió, dejando entrever sus dientes.

— no te imaginas cuanto me gusta esa idea.

— ¿Qué idea?—preguntó la chica curiosa.

— la de que seas solo mía.

Los labios de Izzie se cerraron en un mohín de desacuerdo.

— Pero tú no eres solo mío—dijo.

— no toquemos el tema ¿si Izz?

— pero es que…—comenzó la chica que se vio acallada por un beso.

— Calla ya— le susurró al oído y la volvió a besar, presionando sus labios contra los de ella, ardiendo. Y por un momento, se olvidaron de los problemas, del mundo que estaba afuera e incluso de hablar, solo se concentraron uno en el otro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— tienes una cara rara, Izz—dijo la cantarina voz de May.

— ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó la castaña que fumaba un cigarrillo tirada en su cama.

— no sé cómo definirla, pero es muy rara.

— Son imaginaciones tuyas May— le dijo con una sonrisita, recordando lo que había pasado hace algunas horas— ¿verdad que si, Lily?

La pelirroja distraída se volvió hacia la castaña.

— Es verdad May ¿Qué tiene de raro?—preguntó Lily sin prestar mucha atención.

— No lo sé, es como… —la rubia se calló—bah sí, creo que es el sueño.

— Sí, mejor vamos a dormir— dijo Izzie mientras se tapaba.

— Te toca a ti apagar la luz May— dijo Lily que ya estaba cómodamente en la cama.

— ¡yo la apagué ayer, te toca a ti!

— yo la apagué el ultimo día del año pasado, te toca a ti Izz.

Un ronquido fue la respuesta, May y Lily entornaron los ojos molestas y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

Apagaron la luz con la varita y se dispusieron a dormir, definitivamente, iban a extrañar Howgarts


End file.
